Deaged werewolf
by Jessalin Holmes NCIS S.A
Summary: What would happen if Remus Lupin was de-aged by Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius and Severus who are dating are left to look after him until the end of their seventh year. What would happen after?
1. Sirius and Severus

**Tital- De-aged werewolf**

**Description-What would happen if Remus Lupin was de-aged by Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius and Severus (who are dating) are left to look after him until the end of their seventh year. What would happen after?**

Sirius and Severus

Sirius Black began to pace in-front of his friends wringing his hands. "Sirius just tell us," said Lily Evans at last getting annoyed. "But I don't want you to hate me," Sirius whined."Sirius Orion Black 3rd we could never hate you," Remus said and hugged Sirius. "Your like an older brother to me," Remus said."Thanks Rem," Sirius smiled."Your welcome. Now tell us," Remus said sitting back down."OK here's the deal. I'm gay and dating someone," Sirius said with his eyes closed."Who?" four voices echoed in unison. Sirius opened his eyes and they could all see the fear there."Snape," he said and closed his eyes again. But then he heard Lily squeal and he opened his eyes in shock as he was tackled by a redhead. "Y-y-you don't mind?" Sirius asked gob-smacked."Of course not. As long as you happy we are too and Sev needs someone that will love him," Lily smiled and so did Sirius. He then looked up at the others and they all smiled at him."Well you heard Lily you great mutt," Remus laughed."I'm so glad you don't mind," Sirius smiled. It was silent for a while when Remus stood."Well I'm going to the library. Comming Lily?" Remus asked."No. Someone has to babysit these lot," Lily laughed and Remus was sitting on his bed in his dorm thinking about Severus. He was of course on his own. He started thinking about how much had changed in the last three months. (They started dating at the end of their sixth year) Sirius was now friends with Lucius, Nacrissa and his brother Regulus. But he was still enemies with Bellatrix. I mean who isn't that girl is evil and crazy. Anyway Sirius disided to go and see his boyfriend. A short while latter Sirius was knocking on the portrait which led to the Slytherin common room. Lucius answered the portrait. "Hay Sirius," he said."Hay Lucius is Sev there?" Sirius asked trying to peer into the common room."Yeah hold on. SEV YOUR LOVER BOY IS HERE!" he bellowed for the whole common room to hear. Some people snickered but that was it. When Lucius turned back around he saw Sirius blushing. His mouth dropped in mock shock. "Is the great Sirius Black. Gryffindor ladies man turned gay blushing?" Lucius asked which caused Sirius to blush more."Lucius leave him alone," chuckled Severus who was finally at the portrait. "Hay Siri," he smiled and so did Sirius."Hay. I was wondering if you'd like to come and talk with me in the Room Of Requirement. Of course you don't have too," Sirius spoke really quikely at the end. Severus's smile grew (if that was possible)."I'd love to. See you later Luc." Severus called over his shoulder as he left with Sirius."See ya," Lucius called to thier retreating and Severus spent their time in the R.O.R talking and cuddling sometimes kissing. "We better go,"Severus sighed."No I wanna stay," whined Sirius pulling Severus back down."But it's dinner time," Severus said."So?" Sirius pouted. Severus smirked."If you let me go to dinner I'll stay in your dorm tonight," Sirius's mouth dropped and his eyes went glassy as he stared off into the distance. "Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Sirius exclaimed dragging Severus out of the they reached the second floor they heard Bellatrix cackle and someone scream. "That sounded like. . ." Sirius started."REMUS!" they both yelled and bolted around the corner. The hall way was full of smoke and Bellatrix was cackling madly."BELLATRIX WHAT DID YOU DO?" Severus hissed as Sirius ran towards the smoke."I don't know what that spell does I just hope it's killed the damned mutt," Bellatrix cackled."Remus?" Sirius called. "Remus can you hear me?" he began to panic when a cry could be heard."Oh he blubbing like a big baby!" Bellatrix cackled. Finally the smoke cleared but when was behind it no-one expected.


	2. The Toddler

The Toddler

_Finally the smoke cleared but when was behind it no-one expected._There sitting on the floor was a toddler. "Remus is that you?" Sirius asked."Yesh," the boy said looking up at Sirius with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Don't cry Remus," Sirius said as he picked the boy up. Remus burrowed into Sirius's robes and Sirius wrapped them around the naked boy. Sirius turned to see Bellatrix had fled and Severus was walking towards them."Lets get him to the hospital wing," Severus suggested. Sirius nodded and they set had been an hour since the three boys had arrived at the hospital wing. Sirius and Severus were sitting in a chair next to Remus's bed. Remus was happily playing with a toy lion that Sirius had transfigured out off a tissue.

Finally Dumbledore walked over to them. "We have figured out the spell which was used on Mr Lupin and there is a cure. But because of his young four year old state we will have to give him the potion at different intervals so it will take a year for him to be back to his seventeen year old self." Dumbledore explained and the two boys's jaws dropped. "In the mean time someone needs to take care of him and I thought you two would like to do it," Dumbledore smiled. The boys looked at each other and turned back to the head master."We'll do it," they both said."Splendid. I have had the house elves make a special room for you but I think you may want to put Remus in some more clothes then just a nappy. How about a pair of pajamas so that you can have some dinner in your room and then you can put him strait to bed," Dumbledore smiled and conjured up a pair of pajamas and and Severus dressed Remus and then followed Dumbledore to their new room. "Your password is potions," Dumbledore smiled and bid the boys good day and left. After dinner Sirius and Severus got changed into a pair of pajamas and sat with Remus on the sofa reading tohim.

Finally Remus began to become tired so Sirius changed his nappy and put him to bed in his cot with Leo under his arm. (that being the lion)


	3. Understanding

Understanding

Sirius was woken in the morning by screaming. He bolted out of his bed and into Remus's room where he found the child curled up in the corner crying and banging his head with his small fists. "Remus stop that," I cried as I knelt in-front of him. Remus stopped hitting his head and looked at Sirius with wet and fearful eyes. "Tell me what's wrong," Sirius said but Remus just shook his head. "Come on you know you can tell me anything and I won't laugh." Sirius tried again and Remus looked at the floor. "I had a nightmare and it sorta led to something else," Remus mumbled and Sirius noticed that Remus's trousers were wet."And it caused you to wet the bed," Sirius replied calmly."I'm sowwy pwease don't hit me!" he cried out suddenly. Sirius was shocked why would he think that? Sirius wondered."Remus you know I wouldn't do that. Now come on lets give you a bath and get you dressed," Sirius said and Remus nodded. Sirius let Remus choose what he wanted to wear and Severus walked in as they were about to go into the bathroom. "Sev could you strip Remmey's bed sheets please?" Sirius asked and Remus blushed."Had an accendent did he?" Severus asked as he pecked Sirius on the lips. Sirius nodded and Severus ruffled Remus's hair. "No problem cub we'll have it cleaned up soon." Severus smiled.

Soon all three were dressed.

"Do you want to tell us about your dream?" Sirius asked as they all walked to the Great Hall. Remus franticly shook his head. But Sirius wont let it lye. He diside to talk with Dumbledore after Remus was put down for a nap this afternoon. Finally Remus was having his nap. "Hay Sev I'm calling Dumbledore over is that OK?" Sirius asked."Why?" Severus asked."I want to ask him about Remus's nightmare and why he wont tell me about it," Sirius replied sighing and Severus nodded in agreement. They both wanted to know what was causing Remus such distress when he was sleeping. After the conversation with Dumbledore ended a scream issued from Remus's bedroom. All three ran into Remus's room. Sirius pulled the boy into his arms and rocked him. "It's OK Remus it's OK," Sirius soothed and soon Remus was OK. Dumbledore planted his wand on Remus's temple and removed a memory. He then spelled a dreamless sleep potion into Remus's stomach imidiatly he was asleep. The three entered the memory in the pensive and what they saw shocked them.A small boy about the age of three was walking with his father when a man walked out of the shadows. "Greyback!" Mr Lupin hissed. "Lupin. I warned you not to cross me," and with that the full moon rose in the sky and the man was no longer a man but a wolf. It batted the father out of the way and scratched the boy's face and sunk his teeth into the boy's memory changed The boy was older now by a year. He was knelt in-front of a woman. "You are a discrase. I ask you to do one thing and like the animal you are you can't even get it right!" the woman hissed."I'm sorry mother. Truly I am," the child pleaded but that cased his mother to hit him. "DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK! HOW DERE YOU FILTHY ANIMAL SPEAK TO ME!" the woman screamed and kept hitting the the memory was the morning after the full moon. Remus was battered and bruised. the woman entered the room sneered at him and threw a whip at him. Remus winced and stood he turned so his back was to his mother and she picked the whip up again and began whipping him. The boy began to cry. "Stop crying at once or I'll give you something to cry about!" his mother hissed but that made the boy cry harder. The three people saw more memories of Remus's life and abuse he endured at the hands of his mother. Until they reached the one that was causing Remus his nightmare' was standing in-front of his mother again she had a needle in her hands. "You know what happens to animals that don't pee outside?" she asked. "Constantly misbehave and wet their bed?" she hissed. "They get put down," with that she advanced on her son with the needle and stabbed it into his arm but she was caught. The father collapsed dead onto the floor with the needle in his back. The mother whipped her son and pulled out of the memory's and Sirius cradled Remus to his chest. Severus did also and Dumbledore left the boys alone.


	4. The first shot

The first shot

Sirius woke to people shouting. He shot out of bed and into the kitchen. "Well I'm sorry Remus but you have too," Severus said calmly as he put something on a plate."NO I DON'T!" Remus screamed."Remus John Lupin don't shout," Sirius demanded as he strode in."YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU AREN'T MY FATHER!" Remus bellowed. "Right that's it. I think you need to be punished." Sirius said and picked Remus up. Remus's eyes widened and he felt tears roll down his cheeks. Sirius sat on the rocking chair and laid Remus across his lap. "Have you ever been spanked before?" Sirius asked."No. Only whipped or punched," Remus cried. "Well I'm not going to whip or punch you but I am going to spank you," Sirius said and brought his hand onto Remus's bottom. Five spanks later and Sirius was rubbing soothing circles on Remus's back. "Are you OK?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded and tried to get up. Sirius helped him and Remus hugged him. "Thank you for not whipping me," Remus whispered. "Your welcome. Now why were you shouting at Severus?" Sirius asked."I don't like needles," Remus muttered."Oh so this was about the shot?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded. "Well how about we take Leo and a book with us so you can sit on my lap squeezing Leo while Sev reads to you," suggested Sirius and Remus nodded. Remus then scampered into the kitchen and apologised to Severus."It's OK now come on lets all get dressed," Severus said as he picked Remus up.

Soon they all arrived at the hospital wing where they all proceeded in sitting Sirius on a bed with Remus on his lap. "Can you take off his jacket and roll up his left t-shirt sleeve," Madam Pomfory instructed. Remus whimpered and clung onto Leo as Severus read him his favorite story. "There all done," Madam Pomfory said and Remus looked at her confused."You done it?" he asked and Madam Pomfrey nodded."Yes dear. See it wasn't so hard was it?" she asked the now seven year old. Remus shook his head smiling. "Right Mr Black bring him back on the 25th of November for his next shot which will age him to ten." Madam Pomfrey instructed. Sirius nodded and the small family left.


	5. Chirstmas

Christmas

Remus was now a healthy ten year old and was always mucking around. Sirius and Severus decided to take him out in the snow so he could play. Remus also had a whole new wardrobe now.

"Remus let's get ready and we can go and play in the snow," Sirius said smiling as the small boy cheered and ran off to get dressed.

Remus grabbed one of Sirius's hands and one of Severus's hands and ran outside. No sooner as had they reached the grounds Remus started to build a snowman. Sirius helped and Severus took photo's. "Do you think it need three balls?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded his head. They finally got the three ball snowman built and Severus gave Remus some sticks to use for arms. Soon Remus was back inside and drinking hot coco waiting to go to bed. Severus read Remus a story and then snuggled up to Sirius's on the sofa. "I'm going to miss him when he's changed back," Sirius sighed. "I know babe. I will too," Severus said and kissed Sirius's head. They new of course that they didn't have long. Finally Christmas came. The Marauder's, Lily, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Regulus and Remus were having a Christmas party. Remus got lots of chocolate and books to read. He was happy and was soon fast asleep on the sofa in the boys's flat. This was by far in the sleepy Remus's mind the best Christmas he had ever had.


	6. Changed Back

Changed back

Sirius sat in-front of the ten year old with tears threatening to fall, he was going to miss little Remus. It made him realise how much he loved kids. He sighed and he felt Severus squeeze his hand. He looked at him and they both smiled weakly at each other. Soon Madam Pomfrey arrived and gave Remus his injection. Soon he was back to normal. His eyes were wide as he was passed some robes by Sirius. Remus got dressed silently and wouldn't look at either of the boys. When he was dressed he ran. That made Sirius brake down. After Remus was changed back he distanced himself from everyone. He wouldn't talk to Lily or any of the Marauders. He couldn't look anyone in the eye. His grades were dropping and he refused to let them come with him on the full moon. Soon Sirius snapped. "That's IT!" he bellowed and kicked the dorm door in. There Remus jumped up and tried to find some form of escape. "Remus why have you been avoiding us?" Sirius asked tears collecting in his eyes. Remus mumbled something that Sirius couldn't hear. "What?" he asked."Because you hate me now. Just like my mum did," Remus said tears falling down his cheeks. Sirius was shocked."No Remus. None of us hate you," Sirius said softly."Really?" Remus asked as he looked at Sirius with tears cascading down his face. "Oh Remus," Sirius said and pulled his young friend into a hug. "Of course we don't hate you." Sirius sat on his bed and rocked Remus. "Your my baby brother," Sirius said and soon he had rocked Remus to sleep. Sirius smiled and tucked Remus into his bed and left the room only to bump into Lily and James. "No hanky panky business in there I just got Remus to sleep," Sirius said pushing the too love-birds back down the boy's staircase. "So you two made up then?" James asked and Sirius nodded his head smiling.


	7. Three years later

three years later

"JAMES!" Lily yelled as she ran into the kitchen beaming. "What?" James asked standing up and running to his wife. "I'M PREGNANT!" she squealed and James swung her around cheering. "Congrats Lily," three other male voices said in unison. "Thanks," beamed Lily. Then she saw Remus. "Urm Remus shouldn't you be at work?" she asked. "Crap, thank's Lil," he said and apperated away to the Muggle bookshop he worked at. Later Lily found out something that could change the lives of Severus and Sirius. She just had to find someone who would help her. Of course she new the perfect person. Andromeda Sirius's cousin. She wrote to her and she agreed to next day the two women (including Andromeda's seven year old daughter Nymphadora) arrived at Sirius, Severus and Remus's house. Sirius was who answered the door and welcomed his cousin and second cousin warmly. Sirius picked up little Dora and placed her on his shoulder's. "Wotcha Sirius." She giggled and hugged him around the neck. The two women soon got down to business once Dora was watching the TV."I have found a spell that changes one of your sperms into an egg. You then fertilise said 'egg' with the other's sperm and use a seragot mother to carry the baby fall term but the child will be compleatly yours," Lily said."And I have agreed to be your carrier," Andromeda said smiling. The men beamed at the two women and they began planing. Three months later and Andromeda had good news. "I'm pregnant." She cheered. They all began planning and were still planing when Remus came home that night. "Remus! We did it we're having a baby," Sirius said bounding over to his friend."Oh well congratulations," Remus said and ran to his later they all noticed a change in Remus and Severus found all the babies toys destroyed and hidden in Remus's wardrobe. The two boy's confronted Remus. "What do have against our baby?" Severus demanded. "YOU WERE MY DADDIES FIRST!" Remus yelled and then realised what he had said, he covered his mouth with his hand and began to cry and fled from room. The other two men stood dumbstruck. Later that day they had spoken to Remus again and Remus asked them something. "Would you be my daddies again?" he asked and pulled out a vile of de-ageing potion. The two men smiled and nodded. "Do it tonight so you can say goodbye," Sirius said and Remus nodded. They spent all day removing Remus's memories into pensive viles. That night he said good bye and drank the potion. Soon he was no longer standing there but a two year old toddler was sitting on the floor. He whimpered and looked up at Sirius. "Papa," he whimpered. Sirius smiled and picked up their son. Everything was good again.


End file.
